


Transformers You're My Sparkmate

by HowlsMoon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Two girls go and confess their feelings and the Autobots do back No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Transformers You're My Sparkmate

I don't know how, but okay...)))  
Cynthia couldn't believe she was still on this Dec pricing ship. She couldn't do anything. She was stuck here and can't leave. Never. She was stuck here until she is killed by either her father or the Autobots. Heck, she wouldn't care if Unicron took her. She just wants to be free and know what it's like to be alive.

Bumblebee was playing basketball in his human form with Raf, Bulkheaf and Miko, dribbling the ball around them and tossing it up, getting a score. Bumblebee gave a cheer, smiling happily with the success that had been give. To him, this was a great accomplishment. He didn't know human customs that much, so that win was great.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was at the Autobot base inside reading a book. Unlike the others she was shy and kept to herself. She wasn't outgoing like the others.

Optimus Prime was busy in the data room searching on any leads where Megatron's ship could be. It was cloaked with a cloaking device.  
3 weeks ago

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Is it ok if I can't do that many lines?  
3 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Cynthia played with the inhibitor collar around her neck, might find how the hell they can get it off. Who knows. She sighs and looks around, frowning. She wanted off this blasted ship.

Bumblebee heads over to his friend, Clara, a bright and happy smile growing on his face as he watches over her and then peeks over her shoulder to the book in her hands. "Hi, Clara!"  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara at that jumped and squeaked. She said, "h-hi Bee geez what do you want?" she said frowning cutely.

Optimus Prime gathered a small team of Autobots to rescue the girl that Megatron held captive. He growled because he seriously had a soft spot for her.  
3 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

"Do you not wanna play sports with me?" He beeped sadly, and his optics slightly changed so it gave him a pouty, sad look. He really likes hanging out with her, but she seemed more entertained with books.

She heard the door open, and Starscream stared at her. She backed away into the shadows. He growls and heads over to find her, but she slips past him and out of the room, closing and locking the door.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
"I already told you this Bee many times. I hate sports. I don't do sports," Clara explained to him as she read more of her book.

Optimus infiltrated Megatron's ship and searched looking for her. He finally found her and escaped with her taking her back to his base.  
3 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He frowned and turned away. That went down the drain. He went to Raf, whom had called him over. He looks down at Raf then smiles, going into his holoform and playing a racing game with Raf, smirking. He felt confident. Soon, of course, Bee won and Raf congratulated him.

No doubt, Cynthia was shocked, but went with him. She looks around carefully to make sure the coast is clear and continued to head out with him until they reached outside.  
3 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and got up and walked over to Bee.  
"Let's do something else Bee."

Optimus went inside the Autobot base and he rubbed her shoulders to relax her.  
"It's alright. You're safe now. What's your name?"  
3 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He turns to her, tilting his head and his sad optic came back. "Like?" He asks her, tilting his head curiously.

She didn't know if she should respond for a second. Her name was almost foreign to her since nobody uses it. "Cynthia."

Clara blushed her cheeks flushed.  
"Wanna make love Bee?"

Optimus leaned down and kissed her lips softly.  
3 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Raf fainted, and Bee was blushing so bright, one might think he was a energon bomb. He blinked a couple times, blushing madly. "S-Sure, but we should perhaps do it in my birthroom. This place is to open."

Cynthia was very shocked now, and almost felt like fainting, the energon rushing to her cheeks as a rapid pace. She couldn't help but kiss back though, soon enough.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed beet red and smiled beet red.

Optimus then deepened the kiss and rubbed her shoulders.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He went to his real body after deactivating his holoform and transformed, picking her up gently before making his way down town--I mean, to his berthroom.

Cynthia blushes, and gently placed her servos on his chassis, and just couldn't help but continue to kiss back.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked blushing and she held onto him.

Optimus then took her to his room laying her down kissing her roughly.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He reaches his berthroom and set her down on his berth before summoning his holoform. Gently, he laid her down. "How do you want it?"

Cynthia blushed brightly, arms now around his neck cables as she kisses back.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
"Rough and passionate sexy!" Clara said blushing.

Optimus slipped his tongue into her mouth french kissing her sucking on her tongue.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He chuckles and roughly kissed her, already having his tounge slip into her mouth to claim its territory, roaming around before brushing his tongue against hers.

Cynthia moans softly, blushing brightly at the own sound she made. She never thought that sound would leave her.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss and roughly kissed him back.

Optimus then wrestled with her tongue tongue battling her.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

His tongue played with hers and he remained dominant, reaching his hands beneath her shirt and slowly beginning to raise it up and over her head, breaking away to slip it off.

Cynthia battled with his tongue, but he unsurprisingly won. She blushes brightly.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled. She blushed. She didn't wear bras. She stroked his shoulders.

Optimus then started to suck and nip hickeys on her neck.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Bumblebee smirks as he sees the fleshy mounds. He reaches forward and gropes them. He then lets his thumbs flick over the nipples.

Cynthia moans softly, a blush settled on her faceplates. Her body felt like it was on fire. So different, so new.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled softly arching her back.

Optimus then sucked and nipped hickeys on her shoulders.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He reaches down, trailing his younger over a bud before placing it in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it to get the buds hard.

Cynthia blushes and shudders, and wraps her legs around his waist.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara managed to whimper as she held his head closer to her chest.

Optimus took her shirt off and sucked on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola pinching the other one.

He purrs as his tounge plays with your nipples before switching to the other bud, slightly biting down and giving the same treatment; going back and forth between them until they were almost sore. He then trails down.

She moans louder, placing a hand weakly on the back of his neck, lost in pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara felt the intense pleasure and the pain. Her nipples hardened.  
"Ahh Bee!" she groaned.

Optimus then abandoned that nipple and switched giving attention to the other one.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He smirks and trails his lips down before pulling down her pants and underwear, almost seeming to rip them off.

Cynthia moans, arching her back into him to increase contact. "O-Optimus..."  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gasped and squeaked at that. She was now completely naked.

Optimus then went down further down south sucking on her clit rubbing it.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He smirks and sticks in his glossa, licking the insides and burying his face into her womanhood, tasting her juices.

Cynthia moans softly, blushing brightly. She archs her back, her digits digging into the berth.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara elicited another moan squirming underneath him.

Optimus then delved his tongue into her pussy and fingered her parting and rubbing her folds.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He slips two fingers into her, spreading them and wiggling them in her pussy, even rubbing them roughly against the wall.

Cynthia moans loudly, yelling in pleasure as she squirms slightly, arching her back.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure as she shuddered in delight.

Optimus then stroked along her inner walls and pumped two fingers in and out of her.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He smirks and licks her insides with spreading them with his fingers, tracing circles on her inner thigh with his other hand, smirking. He loved seeing her like this.

She moans in delight, squirming and moaning loudly. She couldn't even think straight.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moans and mewls grew loudly and her body twitched in pleasure.

Optimus then massaged her g spot then took his fingers and tongue out of her.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He then pulled out his fingers and tongue, beginning to slip off his clothes as he licks the juices off his fingers.

She whines in need, her empty void left wanting something to fill it.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked at his now naked human body and gasped.

Optimus then entered his shaft into her and he started thrusting slowly and gently into her.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He gives her a look to relax and places himself at her entrance, taking a moment before thrusting into her gently.

She lets out low moans, blushing. She was having a hard time thinking straight by now.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to whimper in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.

Optimus then increased his pace and then went faster harder and deeper into her.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He waits for her to adjust a bit more, rubbing her cheek a bit. He didn't want to hurt her.

She moans louder, feeling the strong contact between them as she digs her finger into whatever was beneath them.

Clara then pretty soon moaned in pleasure and arched her back.

Optimus rammed into her and gripped her hips bucking into her.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He hummed once he was sure she adjusted and began thrusting faster and harder, spreading her legs wider to get in deeper.

Cynthia cries out in pleasure. "O-Optimus!" She moaned his name, arching her back.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed in pleasure whimpering his name scratching his shoulders.

Optimus then grunted and purred as he thrusted into her harder and rougher.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He lifts her up by her thighs and gets her closer, bringing her back and forth on his member as he thrusts into her at the same time.

Cybthia moans louder, arching her back, feeling their armor against each other's.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Third person please  
2 weeks ago

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
And Optimus doesn't have skin  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Fixed. That better.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Yes thank you  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

No problem  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned loudly arching her back and gripped his shoulders.

Optimus then groaned as well his hips slapping against hers.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He continued his actions, increasing his pace and toughness, leaning down and kissing her roughly.

She moans loudly, bucking up her hips against his, moaning.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him back as she scratched his shoulders.

Optimus then reached her g spot pounding into it vigorously and roughly.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He swivels his hips until he finds her g spot, by now, pounding into it with a might that was hard to tell he had, not giving up with animalisticly thrusting.

She moans louder, tossing her head back in pleasure, a red coat on her cheeks.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and groaned arching her back.

Optimus then climaxed into her roughly and growled.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He groans, thrusting harder before releasing inside of her, blushing brightly.

She moans and releases on him, blushing brightly.

Clara orgasmed heavily all around him moaning.

Optimus then pulled out of her panting laying down next to her.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He pants and pulls out, laying down next to her and holding her close.

i blush and look up at him.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara snuggled against him panting rubbing his arms.

Optimus smiled down at her and whispered I love you to her.  
2 weeks ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He smiles softly at her. "I love you," He tells her lovingly, holding her close.

She blushes and looks up at him, smiling softly. "I love you too..."  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara cuddles against him and said ditto.

Optimus snuggled against her and nuzzled her neck.  
1 week ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He holds her close, smiling softly at her. He rubs her back gently, smiling.

She snuggles up with him and closes her eyes, tired.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Optimus closed his optics and recharged as well.  
1 week ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He closes his optics and falls into a dreamless state, recharging.

-Next Morning-  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara woke up and yawned cuddling against Bee.

Optimus went online and woke up nuzzling his sparkmate.  
1 week ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Bumblebee woke up, giving a stretch before turning to his sparkmate, giving a smile. He leans over and kisses her cheek.

Cynthia woke up with a yawn, tilting her head up to see her sparkmate. She smiles softly at him.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara got on top of Bee and kissed him all over his face.

Optimus said morning to her and kissed her lips softly.  
1 week ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Bee blushes and smiles, bashful and flustered from all the kisses.

She replies with the same greeting, kissing back softly.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled at him rubbing his shoulders and chest.

Optimus deepened the kiss becoming more passionate.  
1 week ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He smiles softly and wraps his arms around her waist, giving her a passionate kiss.

She blushes and continued to kiss back with a smile.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned into the kiss kissing him passionately back.

Optimus then slipped his tongue into her mouth and French kissed her.

He rubs circles on her waist, nibbling her bottom lip and sucking on it before darting his tongue around her cavity.

She kissed back, blushing brightly and not letting herself be dominated to easily.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned sucking on his tongue rubbing his crotch.

Optimus wrestled with her tongue groaning as he wanted to dominate her.  
1 week ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He moves one hand down to her area, slipping in a finger and grazing his tongue against hers, purring. He groans softly, smirking.

Cynthia moans softly and eventually lost the battle, blushing brightly.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled loudly as she danced her tongue over his.

Optimus then flipped her over and slapped her butt cheeks.  
1 week ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He pulls away and moves down to her heat. He sticks out his tongue and gives it a long, slow lick. He purrs at the sweet taste, abruptly burying his face into her heat and shoving his tongue on her.

Cynthia let out what seemed like a yelp mixed with a moan when he slapped her behind, blushing brightly.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned wantonly and she arched her back clutching onto him.

Optimus started to make hickeys on all over her back and moved up to her neck.  
1 week ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He licked the insides of her wet walls, slurping up her juices and tasting her.

Cynthia was lost in pleasure, moaning.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled wantonly arching her back.

Optimus traveled up to the back of her neck and made love bites there.  
1 week ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

(('Wantonly' is that a typo?)  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
No it's an actual word  
1 week ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Oh, sorry. I didn't know that. I just looked it up.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Oh ok cool and it's ok  
1 week ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He soon pulls his mouth away, purring softly. "You taste so sweet," He crawls on top of her.

Cybthia blushes and moans, pushing her body gently against his.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed red.

Optimus then decided to thrust into her front from behind.  
1 week ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He then thrusts into her. Roughly, but gently so he doesn't hurt her.

Cynthia moans with a blush coating her cheeks.

Clara mewled arching her back gripping his shoulders.

Optimus gripped onto her hips roughly and thrusted harder into her.  
6 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He purrs lovingly and seductively, pulling out slightly before thrusting right back in, repeating this, slowly going harder and faster. He gripped her hips, moving her back and forth on him.

Cynthia moans louder, blushing brightly. She archs her back from the pleasure.  
6 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered and her body shuddered in delight scratching his shoulders.

Optimus growled lowly as he thrusted into her deeper and faster slapping her butt cheeks.  
6 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He then pulled out and made her go on her stomach, thrusting in from behind. He grips her hips and violently thrusts into her.

Cynthia moans loudly. "O-Optimus," She moans his name, blushing brightly. She squeaked when he slapped her butt cheeks.  
6 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Bee! Fuck! Yeah that's it!" Clara screamed out loudly.

Optimus rammed deeper harder and faster into her groaning.  
6 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He groans softly and moves faster, spreading her legs wider and ramming in deeper. He stops when there was a knock. "Bumblebee, we have to go on a mission," Bulkhead's voice says.

Cynthia moans, though covers her mouth when she hears Arcee's voice. "Optimus? We have a mission."  
6 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly and quietly as she got out from under him.

Optimus growled and pulled out of her in annoyance and headed out.  
6 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Bumblebee looks down at Clara and smiles, kissing her cheek. "I'll be back soon, darling," He spoke before heading out.

Cynthia felt sore, but had to put up with it. She pushes herself up and puts her discarded covering back on.  
6 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed nodded and got dressed.

Optimus lead the team on the mission and rolled out.  
6 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Bumblebee went with and looks around at all the vehicons. He noticed there was a relic.

Cynthia waited quietly and patiently, and went on her phone for a bit.  
6 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara just sat there on Bee's berth and waited for him to come back.

Optimus lead the charge as he too found relics of some kind.  
6 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Bumblebee picked up the relic and buzzed that they should bring these back to base.

Cybthia waited for Optimus patiently.  
5 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed wondering when Bee was coming back.

Optimus told them to go back to the base with the relics and he transformed and drove off.  
5 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

They nod and head back to base with the relics, securing them. Bumblebee was quick to head to Clara, nearly breaking down his own door.

Cynthia was waiting patiently and was playing games on her phone.  
5 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled up at him as she joyously was happy to see him again.

Optimus returned to his room and he smiled down at her getting to human size again.

He has the door close before going back to his human size and pouncing on her.

Cynthia smiles back up at him, watching quietly.  
5 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara giggled and smiled up at him rubbing his abs and chest.

"I'm back my dear," Optimus practically purred to her kissing her cheek nuzzling her neck.  
5 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He purrs and buries his face at the crook of her neck, holding her close to his body as he began to suck on her neck.

"Welcome back, Prime," She welcomes softly, leaning up and kissing his forehead with a smile.  
5 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled her body shuddering in delight.

Optimus chuckled and purred as he brought her to sit on his lap.  
5 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He purrs softly and nips gently, resuming where they were before he left with a smirk.

She blushes softly and smiles, nuzzling him slightly.  
5 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered and groaned as she rubbed his biceps.

Optimus then rammed back into her and resumed where he was as well.  
5 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He purrs and rams into her, spreading her legs and lifting one up slightly to get in deeper, purring softly and groaning.

Cynthia moans loudly, helping in pleasure and surprise since she had not seen that coming.  
4 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled and groaned as she arched her back and she gripped his shoulders.

Optimus groaned as he grounded his his hips into hers and he slapped her butt cheeks.  
4 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He pulls her up and presses their chests together, biting on her neck and sucking in it harshly. He gripped her ass and held her closer.

Cynthia moaned louder, blushing and yelping at every slap on her rear. A dark red coated her cheeks, panting, "O-Optimus..."  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure and she shuddered in delight scratching his shoulders.

IOptimus then released and came heavily into her as he groaned and grunted.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He groans softly and soon came inside of her. He pants heavily, holding her close to his chest, rubbing her back gently.

Cynthia moaned and came on him as soon as he came in her, panting heavily.  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly and panted heavily breathing unevenly.

Optimus pulled out of her panting heavily as he laid down on his berth next to her.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He lays down, having her rest next to him, smiling softly at her. He leans over and gives her a gentle, sweet kiss.

Cynthia looks over at him, giving a soft smile and leaning over, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled into the kiss and she kissed him softly and gently back.

Optimus purred and kissed her gently and softly back pulling her closer to him.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He held her close as he kissed her lovingly, smiling softly. He soon pulls away gently, and smiles softly at her.

Cynthia smiles softly into the kiss, hands resting gently on his chassis.

Clara smiled back at him and she rubbed his shoulders and his chest.

Optimus soon pulled away from her sweet moist lips and smiled at her.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He smiles softly at her, holding her close to his chest. "Love you, Clara," He says with a smile.

She smiles back with a blush. She cuddles up with him. "I love you," She says softly.  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ditto Bee," Clara said snuggling against him as she stroked his face.

"I love you too," Optimus cooed to her rubbing her back and her hips.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He smiles softly at her, kissing her soft cheek. He smiles softly, nuzzling her.

She blushes as she gets an idea. She then moves down and grasps his spike.  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara rubbed his crotch and slapped his butt cheeks.

Optimus growled and purred at this as he stares down at her.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He gasps and groans from the sudden strike of pleasure, looking down at her with a raised brow.

Cynthia gently puts the tip in her mouth, sucking softly on it with a blush. She began to take in more of his shaft.  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled then stopped and looked up at him.

Optimus grunted and groaned in pleasure arching his back.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He had a blush on his features as he looks down at her with a raised brow. His looks asked what she was planning.

She sucks on his member, pumping the part that didn't fit in her mouth. She sucks roughly and harshly.  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara just laid down next to him and cuddled against him.

Optimus purred and growled again as he loved this a lot.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He holds her close, nuzzling her neck gently and lovingly. He rubs her back gently, leaning up and giving her a kiss.

She began to deep threat him, gently massaging his ball ad she sucks.  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Bee please!!!" Clara whimpered softly and kissed him back.

Optimus growled as he neared his release and he came into her mouth heavily.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He smirks and puts her in a doggy position, thrusting into her front from behind. He grips her hips and brought her back onto him as he thrusts forward.

Cynthia pulls away and swallows it, though a bit of the cum dripping down her body a bit. She had a crimson blush on her face.  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to mewl in pleasure as she gripped his berth. She loved this so badly she was getting turned on.

Optimus then had an idea. He laid down on his back and put her back on his chest and he thrusted into her front as well.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He smacks her ass as he roughly thrusts into her, gripping her hips and thrusting into her. He picked up the pace, ramming into her front.

Cynthia gasps and moans loudly, blushing brightly and bashfully. "Optimus!"  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to scream his name in pleasure as she grounded her hips against hers.

Optimus gripped onto her thighs while he thrusted up into her grunting.

He purrs and continued to thrust into her roughly, purring from the pleasure. He reaches out and grabs her breasts, massaging them while thrusting into her.

Cynthia moans loudly, spreading her legs wider so he can get in deeper. She liked the feeling of being dominated.  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned out gripping his sheets as she arched her back.

Optimus then groped her breasts roughly in his hands as he rammed deeper into her.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He pounded into her, lifting her leg slightly to get in deeper, panting. He purrs as he thrusted, kissing her neck.

Cynthia gasps and moans, arching her back from the pleasure.  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered as she was getting turned on and becoming horny.

Optimus reached her ruby and pounded into her roughly and hard going faster into her.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He rubbed her cilt while thrusting into her front from behind, sucking on her neck harshly with a smirk. "I love it when you moan and whimper~ Just the feeling of being able to dominate you gets me so riled up~"

Cynthia moans louder, arching her back from the pleasure. She could feel a bit of blood dripping down, but she didn't care.  
3 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara arched her back and she screamed in pleasure as she moaned out his name.

Optimus reached his high and came heavily into her pulling out of her panting.  
3 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He pants and thrusted roughly a few more times before releasing inside of her, panting heavily. He rubs her sides gently, kissing her cheek.

Cynthia moans loudly as she releases on him, panting and tired. She relaxed silently, closing her eyes.  
2 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara panted heavily and nuzzled his neck snuggling against him.

Optimus pulled her against him trying to keep her warm as he nuzzled her cheek.  
2 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He pants and gently pulled out, hugging her close in attempts to make sure she is warm and comfortable.

Cynthia nuzzles into him and relaxed, keeping her eyes closed as she soon fell into stasis.  
2 days ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara cuddled against him then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Optimus closed his optics and fell in recharge and held her close to him.  
2 days ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Timeskip?  
11 hours ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Sure  
11 hours ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Bumblebee woke up the next morning, sitting up and stretching. He looks down at his sparkmate and smiles softly.

Cynthia was still peacfully sleeping, worn out from the sex.  
11 hours ago Reply

Raph x Hinata x Leo Miko x WheeljackHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara woke up and yawned kissing his cheek.

Optimus woke up and nuzzled his sparkmate's neck softly.  
11 hours ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

Bumblebee smiles and holds her close, nuzzling her neck gently and lovingly. He rubs her back gently with a smile.

Cynthia soon woke up, yawning and turning to look up at her sparkmate, smiling.

Clara whimpered softly in pleasure and rubbed his abs.

Optimus said good morning to her and kissed her lips softly.  
10 hours ago

Cynthia PrimeTheChildOfDragons

He chuckles and began to kiss as nip at her neck, pinning her down beneath him.

Cynthia kisses back, placing a hand at the back of his helm.


End file.
